


Heaven' Sent

by DarkxKnightxFiremoon



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Dark Magic, F/M, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Good versus Evil, Love, Matter of Life and Death, Pain, Partners to Lovers, Strength, The Goldsteins, family curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxKnightxFiremoon/pseuds/DarkxKnightxFiremoon
Summary: He had his own troubles to deal with, as a Goldstein son, with his kin keeping the image of the perfect family.A new wizardess arrives, and his life was changed forever, for he found love in an unlikely person. AU Spring of unicorn, Klaus route.
Relationships: Klaus Goldstein/Main Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Heaven' Sent

**Author's Note:**

> I find this new version, better than the old one.  
> A fresh start.

In the morning it was the custom of Klaus Goldstein the prefect of the school to unfold his second newspaper.

Two newspapers were delivered at his window every morning.

The first one Klaus read while sipping his early morning tea, that is, if it was delivered on time.

The famous Goldstein boy was notably erratic in the management of his own feelings.

Frequently, too, there was either a new worry or he would lose the ability to focus much since a certain nightmare will be in his mind.

And every time he would have ideas of his own on how to handle this without admitting to anyone that he was struggling.

Perhaps it varied monotony for him.

However, he as many other customers who were used to reading their news early so that they could snap up the more  
saucy items in the day’s news before departing for their jobs, train or other means of progress to the day’s work were annoyed if the papers were late,  
though the middle-aged and elderly men and ladies who resided peacefully in Gedonelune often preferred to read a newspaper propped up on their breakfast table.

Oh how much Klaus has envied them. sometimes. It was not like he was lazy... on the contrary. However, sometimes he wishes to have a peaceful time of his own.  
Today, Klaus had absorbed the front page and a few other items in  
the daily paper that he had nicknamed “Daily random things,” this being a slightly satirical allusion to the fact that his paper, "the Daily wizard's" owing  
to a change of proprietor, to his own and to his father a great annoyance, now provided interesting articles on magic tools, discoveries, competitions for wizard children, and complaining letters from women and had managed pretty well to shove any real news off any part of it but the front page, or to some obscure corner where it was impossible to find it.

Klaus, being old-fashioned, preferred his newspapers to be newspapers and give you interesting articles, about new powers, more news about the black magic.

Black magic!! The word makes him sick to his stomach.

Checking down the time, he felt bored out of his mind. It's still very early, he still has time to stay here in his room. for like another hour.

It was just one of those days . . . even a feather could fall without drifting one way or the other.

The grass was straight and silent, the leaves stayed still as if they had been painted there.

Should a person be able to hear the beating of a bird's wings - that would have been the only breeze.

It was still, utterly still.

Klaus sat inside his office, the industrialized-gothic feel of it being his only vague source of comfort today.

He held both his hands together and rested his chin on his knuckles. Something had changed between yesterday and today, a flatness consumed all motion. Now that he finished reading, there was this rotten malaise to everything, as though it were the coldest day ever.

Row after row of neatly lined up books with their spines facing outward, color-coded with dots, study section arranged in alphabetical order in the shelves nearby.

He likes it this way, perfectly lined up.

Still, some people think he has an obsessive-compulsive disorder that going to kill him someday. But he doesn't care much, there is nothing wrong with making sure everything is as it's supposed to be, life is easy when that happens.

He wore his glasses and took a breath, time to check on the new student.

He opened his notepad and started writing.

"Daphne moon." (The name I gave the MC.)

"umm I wonder what I could do to assist such a lousy wizardess!!"

He placed his hand over his forehead and heaved a sigh. He was dreading this and waiting for it at the same time.

"This is not going to be easy."

Looking at her picture at the file. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Still, she could be an interesting little Bunny head."

Out of nowhere, he felt waves of heat coursed through his blood. He knew this feeling. The ability to sense black magic if someone used it nearby.

An ability he inherited from his grandfather. He, alone. His two siblings are safe from it.

He left his chair and stumbled to the corner of the office, and with each step, his stomach tightened and ached all the more. Slowly he went down on his knees and touched the wall with his hand.

His breath quickened more like he was having a heart attack.

Sweat dripped from his forehead non-stop. It was insane.

"Come on . . ." He heaved the words."Stop . . . please."

His stomach felt like a bag in a set of bag-pipes being vigorously squeezed.

He wanted to cry, but not a chance. He handled this before and he should be fine this time as well.

After what felt like an eternity, He shivered violently in the humid room. Now that his stomach had stopped lurching he merely felt bruised inside. Curling up on the couch, he took a moment to relax. It was over finally.

Someone is going to kill him, here at this school. Indirectly but still.

He had to find out who is using it.

He took a piece of parchment and started writing a message.

"Dear Father, I wanted to let you know, it happened again. I felt like I well barf my guts out at any moment. Someone at school is causing this. I'm not sure if I can handle this on my own...I request you hurry up with the potion. So I can do my duties normally as I should be.

~Klaus~"

He folded the paper and muttered a spell. Within seconds the paper turned into a butterfly and flew away through the window.

.....

Mrs. Maria Goldstein was dreaming.

Her sweet peas had just taken a First at the flower show. The ministry employee, dressed in his grey uniform, was giving out the prize to her in the living room of the manor.

Walter Goldstein, was already dressed and ready to leave. He stood in front of the mirror to check himself one last time.

His wife wandered past, dressed in a towel, but as she always dreamed and wished, this fact did not arouse the disapproval of her husband in the way it would assuredly have done sometimes . . .

She tied her raven hair back in a ponytail and warped her hands around him." Baby, come sit with me for a bit." She leaned in, pecking at his neck.

Walter chuckled, he did not fancy a tryst at this peculiar moment, no matter how much his body craved it.

"Later," he said, pushing her back, "When I return home."

He knew the look he was getting. She wasn't happy.  
And yet still, a part of her was glad. Time of their own was key. So, after many moments of an uncomfortable scowl, a large smirk formed on her face, "Uh-huh . . . Yeah, later."

"So what's this message that arrived for you?" She asked.

"It's from Klaus. He spoke of a dark magic practice that has been discovered." Walter explained, "Had I not told you?"

"No." She replied. Fear grew within her heart. Black magic near her son was never a good sign.

It's a curse in the Goldstein blood.

Any black magic used near her son, he will keel over and cry in agony like he was dying. To this very day, she could not understand the reason behind this reaction.

"Can you explain to me again why my son had to suffer?" Said Maria. 

Walter's eyes dropped to the ground. He loathes the memory of this.

* * *

The wizard tried sitting up. Stephen Goldstein stomped on his chest, forcibly holding him down under the sole of his footwear and pointed his wand at his face.

The fallen wizard had kept chuckling, sociopathic. " I shall curse your bloodline. they shall suffer anytime black magic is close by. none shall help them, none shall find a cure to their misery."

* * *

" I still do not know what to do." Walter continued." At least only one of our children is affected by this."

Maria placed her hands on her hips, on the verge of tears." At-least? I will never forgive you if I lost my son, never forget that."

Walter grimaced at her and rubbed his temples, turning away briefly. Again, the threat of divorce!

He returned with his thought." I already found a potion that helps him handle the pain. Keep positive thoughts."

* * *

To be continued....


End file.
